Here Comes The Big Red Car (video) (Jomaribryan's version)
"Here Comes the Big Red Car" is the twenty-second Wiggles video filmed in 2005 and released in 2006. This is the third re-recording video after Yummy Yummy (1999) . This is the re-recording of early an Wiggles video, Big Red Car. Most songs are the original recordings from album released in 1995, plus a few new recordings, and one from 1997, re-filmed with new video clips. The clips on this are also used in the 2nd The Wiggles Show series (TV Series 5). Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, similar to those in Sailing Around the World. This marks the first appearance of the Big Red Boat. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name. #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) #Do the Flap #Hat On My Head #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #I Want To Wear The Jacket #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Sorry Again #Henry's Dance Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt The Wiggles' Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Lyn Stuckey - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie, Emma Buter, Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice (uncredited) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice (uncredited) *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice (uncredited) Wiggly Dancers *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Clare Field *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot Friendly Pirate Crew *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Elefterios Kourtis *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Katherine Patrick (uncredited) *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot *Alfonso Rinaldi Irish Dancers *Molly Donohoe *Daina Dulinskas *Clare Field *Rachael Wineburg Also Featuring *Mic Conway - Admiral Goodbloke (uncredited) Album Songs # Pufferbillies # I am a Dancer # The Four Presents # Here We Go Dorothy # My New Shoes # Sanctissima Transcript See here Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 Australia: March 23, 2006 UK: January 30, 2007 Trivia *Despite it not appearing in the video or on the album, the instrumental version of On Your Holiday plays during the Special Features menu on the HiT release in the US and Canada. On the NCircle and the Warner Home Video re-release in the US and the Australian release, it is replaced with the instrumental version of Wags the Dog. *For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: **Anthony, his wife, and baby. **Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword's actor), his wife, and baby. *Some of the friendly pirate crew have gimmicks so you can be able to tell them apart. **Adrian does the back flips. **Alfonso has a flag of Italy on his uniform and wears a chef hat. **Benny Bandicoot wears an outback hat with corks on strings. When he shakes his head as he always does, the corks fly around, and cartoon sound effects play. **Brett wears shades. **Caterina is referred to by name. **Dapper Dave wears a top hat and holds a tea plate and cup. **Elefterios has a flag of Greece on his uniform. **George wears a pilot's hat, goggles, and scarf. *Lucy is referred to as Lucia. *This video, along with Wiggle Around the Clock and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed together at the same time because for the new TV Series. New segments such as Greg and Jeff's introduction for Wags the Dog were also filmed exclusively for these videos. They could be considered direct-to-video specials from TV Series 5. *The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album. "On Your Holiday" wasn't used either, despite the fact that the instrumental track was played in the special features menu on the DVD and the electronic storybook Greg's Musical Surprise. *The video's introduction for "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" features Jeff in his life-jacket, while in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" and TV Series 5, there is a skit featuring Captain and his crew instead. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series 2). *Background elements from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport are reused in Di Dicki Do Dum and Hat On My Head. *In "Brown Girl In The Ring", since they used the chroma key in some parts of the song, Greg's skivvy is somewhat orange during the chorma key screen filming, while his skivvy is more yellow when filming in Wigglehouse. *The US VHS had several variants, including a yellow tape (similar to Bob the Builder releases), a white tape (similar to Barney releases), and a standard black one, each with a label of the same color (although some black tapes had yellow labels). Later, 20th Century Fox re-released the black tape with ink printing. * HiT Entertainment's DVD has a copyright date of 2005, despite being released in early 2006, because it was prepared for release at the end of 2005. * The UK DVD files are called "WIGGLES_BIG_RED_CAR_UK", and were initially burned January 11th 2006. Category:The Wiggles Videos Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by HIT Entertainment